This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As Lead Faculty Representative, my role in Western Kentucky University's (WKU) INBRE program is primarily administrative. During this budget year I served as WKU[unreadable]s representative on the KBRIN/INBRE steering committee and participated in numerous grant-related initiatives at WKU.